


i hope that he, looks at me (and thinks 'shit he's so pretty')

by Anonymous



Series: eli's tomboo fics! :] [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, elis fics, gay and asexual ranboo, pansexual and asexual tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-20 18:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: title inspired by the song 'juliet' by cavetown ^^
Relationships: Ranboo/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: eli's tomboo fics! :] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213772
Comments: 18
Kudos: 133
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> covid doesnt exist here :)

it was their seventh tiktok together that blew up. it was probably their favorite one too.

the short video had the song 'juliet' playing as it showed clips ranboo and tommy going out and doing things together. painting their nails, doing their short hair, going out to the supermarket at two am, and just a bit of them holding their hands. at the end it had a picture of them kissing, just the outline of course, as the line _i hope that she, looks at me, and thinks 'shit he's so pretty'_ played.

that's when the account _lgbt-kings_ blew up on tiktok, easily got a follow of one million in a month.

of course, no one knew it was tommy and ranboo, either it be their faces blurred, or their signature disguises on.

tommy wore a black and white striped long sleeve for his shirt, he wore disco jeans and some airforces with pink hello kitty stickers on them. he had a pink face mask on and clout goggles to cover his face.

ranboo wore a baggy rainbow sweater with a black jeans and boots. he had a white face mask and matching clout goggles with tommy.

tommy and ranboo had been dating for about six months, tommy moved in with ranboo in florida two months ago, right after he turned eighteen. tommy was the person to bring up the idea of making their account in the first place.

\--

"hey mark?" tommy asked, not looking up from scrolling up on his phone.

"yeah?"

"what if we made, like an anonymous tiktok account that shows our relationship? i've always wanted to do something like that."

"uh, sure, why not?"

\--

not that exciting, but hey, look where they are now.

their fans know that the two boys are at least 'fans' of the dream smp, tommy has a lmanburg flag hanging on his ceiling. and ranboo has retweeted multiple tweets of the members on their shared twitter account. they also have used multiple wilbur songs in some of their tiktoks.

but, besides their sexuality and pronouns, that's all they know about the boys. they haven't revealed their voices yet, scared of getting recognized when they're not ready to. and obviously not their faces.

but when they got a comment saying they should start a twitch, both of them considered doing it. tommy was getting better at an american accent and ranboo could make his voice a pitch lower.

so they started a stream about a month later, both of them making a makeshift background so the people don't recognize their rooms as tommyinnit and ranboolive. they posted a tiktok and the link, and soon people joined. it was a just chatting stream, and they got about ten thousand veiwers, nothing big compared to their minecraft streams, so neither were terribly nervous.

"we should play minecraft? well we have to make accounts right bow?" tommy asked, using the nickname, bow, short for rainbow. they used it because of his sweater. it was dangerously close to ranboo, but both decided not to dwell on it. tommy's name was pink, thanks to his mask. tommy was kind of annoyed at first, but ranboo convinced him to use it in the end.

"yeah that's true, you make us two, and i'll distract chat." they made the face cam full screen so tommy could do it. tommy quickly made two accounts with different emails from their streamer ones. ranboos name was rianbowo because rainbow wasn't available, and tommy wanted to annoy him by adding the owo at the end. tommy's was p1nk1e. both weren't very creative, but tommy wanted to get to playing.

their minecraft skins were fan made, just their signature outfits as the skins. tommy was relieved because he didn't want to use a premade random one, or make his own.

"well chat, what should we build first? also, darling, get your laptop so we can both play together," ranboo said, the nickname coming out absentmindedly. ranboo didn't notice this, but tommy and chat did. chat was spamming _AWWWW_ or _PINKS EARS ARE RED AWW IS HE FLUSTERED or RSGTFGJHGS._

tommy got up and grabbed his laptop, which was covered in stickers. multiple hello kitty stickers were on there. a pansexual flag sticker and an ace one too. smiley faces covered some small crevices. 

the chat decided, with a poll, that they build a small cottage. it had a very nature vibe to it, vines on the walls, and pink tulips around the build.

after two hours, they ended stream. both were pretty tired and went to their room to sleep. unbeknowest to them, karl was watching the stream, and he wanted to invite them to a stream.

they went to bed quickly, tommy's phone getting two notifications from karl jacobs, ready to be seen in the morning.

\--

"mark wake up. wake up. mark. mar-"

"what is it tom?"

"fucking karl jacobs invited us to the smp as guests. you know how he's done it with corpse and others?"

"wait- what? holy shit."

"i know, so i agreed to do it at eleven pm est."

"wait- why didn't you ask me?!"

"well, one, you were asleep, and two, you would've said yes anyway. fucking doormat. no offense."

"yeah, none taken," ranboo scoffed.

"so, i don't feel like streaming it. do you?"

"not really, we both have lore streams today."

"oh shit, i forgot about that. i should probably call dream."

"yeah yeah, i should probably call techno and phil then."

"welp, let's go."

\--

"dream, what are you doing?" tommy acted, his stream freaking out like they do every lore stream.

"oh, i'm just reading this book," dream said, nonchalantly.

"that's not what you're fucking doing. where's wilbur? and don't lie to me. we all saw the chat."

"wilbur? oh you mean wilbur soot? your brother? the one who blew up l'manburg? he's around."

"w-where is he dream?"

"let's just say, you should check on your godson and his two fathers."

"w-what? micheal? tubbo and ranboo? what did you do to them? SAM SAM LET ME OUT NOW!"

"oh, it might be too late tommy, or not. it's not like wilbur soot is around or anything."

after a few minutes, sam came by, rushed, and they sprinted out of the prison to snowchester as fast as they could. when they got there, they saw wilbur's character decked out in armor, fighting off ranboo as tubbo tried to push the zombie piglin out of the way without hitting it.

tommy's character jumped in, while wilbur did some evil ranting. but that wasn't what chat was focused on, no, someone highlted their message in the chat so everyone could read it. it said _is it just me or does tommy's hoodie look too big for him? like i am all for oversized hoodies but weve never seen this before and it looks worn_. most people saw it before mods could delete it. they did what they could though.

after the stream, twitter was trending with the hashtag _hoodieinnit_ , where the twitter guy explains that tommy wore a hoodie that (probably) wasn't his, and fans are wondering, who's hoodie is this?

tommy quickly defused the situation though, saying he got the hoodie from a thrift store, and that's why it looks used.

but that didn't stop wilbur from calling the boy, he knows tommy shops online most of the time.

"hey wil! what's up? why you calling?"

"so who's hoodie is that? cause i know you don't 'thrift shop.'"

"uhh, well you see wilbur- um- i- i mean i might as well tell you," tommy sighed.

"tell me what? is something wrong tommy? wilbur asked, now concerned for his pseudo younger brother.

"well wilbur! i am datingsomebodyalsoimpansexualandasexualuhanways!"

"woah- slow down tommy! so, i only got the first part, you're dating somebody? what- finally got yourself a girlfriend?" he joked.

"well, i am actually pansexual, which means i am attracted to all genders regardless of their bio sex, i am also asexual, which means i don't like sex, the idea is gross to me and makes me want to puke. if you don't accept me i will get my boyfriend on you- i mean what? haha," tommy laughed nervously at the end of his ramble.

"oh, well thank you for coming out to me toms! i would like to meet your boyfriend at one point though."

"uh, you can right now actually! let me see if he's available."

tommy texted ranboo, explaining the situation, seeing if ranboo was comfortable showing wilbur his face and who he is. ranboo agreed.

"ok, he's coming, give him a second."

"okay then! he's so getting the shovel talk."

"oy! what are you implying? it should be his brother that gives me the shovel talk."

wilbur's heart melted when he heard tommy refer to him as his brother, albeit subtly, but he visibly awed before smirking, "yeah sure tommy, keep thinking that."

"FUCK YOU, YOU BASTARD. YOU EGOLOGICAL SON OF A BITC-" tommy paused as he heard his door open, revealing ranboo and his six foot six ass.

ranboo smiled nervously before walking into the camera frame. he was wearing some sweats and a gray t-shirt. 

"uh- hey wilbur, it's me ranboo, or mark," he smiled at the camera.

"wait what?! why is ranboo there tom- wait... you're dating fucking ranboo?! you guys aren't even close on the smp?" wilbur shouted.

"yeah that's just an act to not seem suspiscous," tommy explained.

"well damn, you think you know someone and then crazy shit happens," wilbur joked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is it boys!!!11!111!!! the last chapter of two pog ive been wokring on this one :)  
> ty anon guest :D for giving me ideas, i merged some together TvT

they had just finished their stream with karl when tommy got a notfication from wilbur saying if he wanted to go onto his new podcast. the first episode was going to be all the sleepy bois together. so tommy of course said yes.

the next day tommy got ready for the podcast, the only one that's going to be live on twitch instead of being recorded so it's like an intro to wilbur's new podcast channel on spotify, 'wilby scoot.' they weren't meeting up though, just having face cams on. except for techno of course, unless he wanted to.

he wore an oversized black button up with red and orange accents. tucked into some comfortable black jeans, some long orange socks and a silver chain on his pants. he organized his desk, a coke can and some sunchips, a sketchbook with some penicls, his pc and monitors of course, he made sure his trash can was next to his desk so he could throw away his trash later, and grabbed his fidget toy.

he was scrolling on his phone, just texted ranboo to not come in for the next couple hours, when he got the call from wilbur.

he stood up and got into his chair, setting everything in place, and accepted the call.

"tommy! finally you're here!"

"there were only two rings before i picked up, bitch."

"fuck you. anyway so i'm going to do the intro and defen, so do whatever you want i guess."

"did he just?"

"yes he did tommy, deal with it."

"fuck you then _technoblade_."

\--

"so tommy! this has been confusing me all the podcast, why are you dressed like that? it is not very _tommyinnit_ if you ask me."

"wilbur do you think i only wear baseball t-shirts and jeans?"

"..."

"what the fuck. i only wear those for my amazing tommmyinnit persona."

"i don't believe you."

"what?! what do you mean 'you don't believe me?' tommy mocked.

"first of all, child, i do not sound like that. second, i said i don't believe you until i have proof."

tommy grumbled, jokingly, before realizing his coke was out, and so was his sunchips, **(guys i cantJHGFTFCGH I JUST ACCDIDENRALLY SPELLED** _ **CUMCHIPS**_ **im crying)**

"well, since you don't believe me, i'll get my roommate's phone for proof, and more snacks because i am hungry."

tommy pulled his phone out.

_secret bruno mars kinnie:_

hey babe csn yiu get me some more chips and caffeine plsssss like jow tho cus im hhungry 

ill give tou cduules latr <3

alro i nred ur ohone

_todoroki but monotone colors:_

fineeee but we better be cuddling for a while

also learn to type like wth ???

_secret bruno mars kinnie:_

tytytytytyytytytyyt

ly 

_todoroki but monotone colors:_

yw ly <3

tommy smirked as he put his phone away.

"hah! i'll show you, bitch."

"you're not even getting up," techno deadpanned.

"well that's why i texted my _roommate_ , bitch," tommy said, shoving his phone at the screen.

they heard a knock on the door. tommy got up and opened the door slightly to show ranboo holding the things he asked for. wait-

"bitch?? you got me iced coffee i asked for coke."

"no, you said caffeine."

"uh- whatever. just give me the things."

tommy grabbed the things before pulling in ranboo for a quick kiss, "thanks."

ranboo smiled at that, "of course toms."

tommy shut the door and came back into screen.

"i got the stuff!"

wilbur smirked, being the only one who could have any idea what took him so long, raised his eyebrows at tommy, who flushed slightly in return.

"sure tommy, let's see if you _actually_ wear decent clothing.

tommy muttered a small fuck you before unlocking ranboos phone, smiling when seeing the home page as the two of them when they went out to coffee at three am because they both weren't tired.

he opened the photos app, picked a random photo of him and ranboo, and showed the stream. (covering ranboos face with his thumb) it showed him in a good outfit. he clicked on another one, unknowingly picking the one of tommy and ranboo in their tiktok outfits without the masks. he showed the stream, only a few recognizing and screenshotting.

\--

tommy was freaking out, twitter was currently trending number one with _lgbttommy?_ and right under that _roommateinnit_ and right under THAT _tommyinnitbf?_

ranboo was whispering assurences in his ear, saying that it was bound to happen anyway, and at least he didn't leak ranboo's face.

tommy calmed down considerably after that.

he decided to go live, with ranboo out of screen for emotional support, wearing his ranboo mask and glasses.

he was explaining things, that yes he was dating someone and yes he is one of the lgbt-kings on tiktok.

all of them were asking for rainbow to come in.

tommy looked at ranboo, and before tommy could even blink, ranboo walked in wearing his _ranboo_ outfit, and stood there for five seconds before taking off his glasses and mask.

twitter was going to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah im making a series of tomboo fics until i feel like not writing anymore. heres a tidbit of my soulmate fic thats next-
> 
> "CHAT! today we are going to be doing a just chatting stream. maybe a qna? who knows?" tommy said as he drank his coke, bobbing his head to 'cabinet man' by lemon demon. it was a different vibe to what he normally listens to, but his soulmate had lemon demon on all day and it grew on tommy.
> 
> chat was zooming by, hi's and hello's flashing by for a second.
> 
> "what's with the music? well [insert random twitch user that i need to come up with soon] wilbur reccomended it to me, and of course, i could never NOT listen to big brother wilbur, so here we are," tommy quickly lied, not wanting to confess what kind of soulmate bond he had. that would be a mess.
> 
> there were all kinds of soulmate bonds:
> 
> not being able to see colors,
> 
> meeting each other in dreams,
> 
> switching bodies,
> 
> and more. but those were the most common.
> 
> tommy never really liked his, it never helped find out anything other than his soulmates music taste. of course all the music bonds, as they were more rare and unhelpful in finding soulmates, had another thing too.
> 
> music bonds also have what people like to call [insert another creative name here aha], which means you and your soulmate will have the same profession. 
> 
> tommy isn't sure if that means his soulmate is a streamer, or later in life if he gets a different job, that he meets his soulmate then.
> 
> wilbur encourages him to not stress about it, because he is only sixteen. but his friends outside of streaming have already found theirs so he feels left out, or the third wheel when they go places.
> 
> but hopefully, someday, he'll find his soulmate.
> 
> he switches the song, done with lemon demon for the day.
> 
> meanwhile a faceless streamer is banging his head against the wall, as able sisters came on for the third time in a row.
> 
> what do you think??? im excited for it :)

**Author's Note:**

> guys help i need ideas for chap two where they reveal themselves/get found out


End file.
